


The Blame

by zeldadestry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100_women, POV First Person, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have lost.<br/>Sister.<br/>Husband.<br/>Daughter.<br/>Gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blame

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: character expresses hostility towards several other characters, including wishing them dead and a homophobic remark 
> 
> Set following 'Deathly Hallows', spoilers
> 
> prompt 56, 'enemies', for 100_women fanfic challenge

I have lost.  
Sister.  
Husband.  
Daughter.  
Gone.

The two of them come to visit Teddy, together, and I can not say which I hate more.

I want to knock Ginny down to the floor, tear into her skin wounds that will never heal, beat into her flesh bruises that will never fade. I want to hurt her, hurt her and say: take that home and show your mother, teach her that you will never be safe. Tell your mother that I loved my sister, and that I call _her_ bitch.  
I hate her for being alive when Nymphadora is dead. Let all daughters live, or kill them all. That is the only just way.

Harry Potter. If only he had died in his crib, little brat. If only he hadn’t lived for everyone to rally around and fight for, if only he had died, things might have been different. Someone else might have been able to finish Voldemort.

There never should have been a Voldemort.  
Dumbledore should have destroyed Tom Riddle. But I know his perversions, I know he would never have been able to end such a handsome boy. Of course, he wouldn’t have had to kill him, he could have modified his memory, rendered him incapable of magic. He never did, because that hypocrite wanted to see how far Riddle would go, I have no doubt of it. Albus wanted to live vicariously through him, and all the times he spoke out against him, he wished he had one fraction of Riddle’s nerve.  
Be glad you’re dead, Dumbledore. Be glad you’re beyond the further suffering I should be happy to provide.

There’s no solace to seek with my surviving sister.  
Cissy found her match in Lucius. Crawling and scurrying like vermin, always on their knees, doing whatever they can to save their own sorry skins.  
I’d like to set her on fire, she and her husband, their simpering son, cowards, every one of them, burn that mansion and everyone within it to the ground.  
She’s the one who deserved to lose her family.

In the top dresser drawer, Ted stored a family heirloom, a heavy silver cross. Sometimes I can not help but take it out, feel the overwhelming, impotent, furious grief of a Muggle.  
Should you exist, merciless bitch, then I blame you, hate you, most of all.  
If only I knew magic that could hurt _you_.


End file.
